Pewność jest dobra dla dziewcząt o jasnym uroku
by Filigranka
Summary: Do Morrowinda. Ilmeni Dren nie znosiła balów. Nie znosiła swego stryja. Niestety, miała też obowiązki wobec swojego ojca.
800 słów. Fik do Morrowinda i ostatni dzień fikatonu.

Jest to też mój pierwszy w życiu fandom. Pierwsze fiki do niego pisałam i publikowałam (zawierały dokładnie to samo, co dzisiejsze, czyli polityka, foe-yay, poświęcenie, idee, /naród/, poświęcanie bliskich dla narodu, jeszcze trochę idei wolnościowo-narodowych, bo why not, postaci entego planu, world-building; /nic/ się przez dekadę mi w upodobaniach nie zmieniło. to jest fascynujące, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto ma kłopoty z poczuciem ciągłości tożsamości ludzkiej/konstruktu "ja" vel mnie). I pierwsze in-game prace naukowe. Jestem jemu i ludziom, którzy go w Polsce tworzyli (nieodżałowane AW) bardzo wdzięczna za wiele rzeczy i wspominam ich ciepło.

O, rozgadałam się. Sentymentalna się robię, ilekroć o tym pomyślę. I ilekroć posłucham ścieżki dźwiękowej (wg mnie żadna pozostała nie jest lepsza, a sentyment sprawia, że od siódmej sekundy głównego tematu w górę ledwie wstrzymuję łzy). Chyba aż sobie zainstaluję, bo pobieżne przejrzenie TESowej wiki wywołało we mnie głód.

Miało być o tym, ale subtelniej i lepiej. Niemniej głupio tak na ostatniej prostej przegrywać fikaton. I rezygnować z powrotu do pierwszego fandomu. Cóż, więc - wstydzim się, ale wrzucam? Nie chcem, ale muszem? ;)

Tytuł z _Kazań Viveka_ \- takiej serii książek znajdujących się w samej grze, bo uwielbiam _Kazania Viveka_ i jestem leniwa ;).

* * *

 **Pewność jest dobra dla dziewcząt o jasnym uroku**

* * *

Ilmeni nie znosiła balów. Wolałaby nadal siedzieć w dzielnicach biedoty czy na plantacjach, działać – ale Vedam Dren, ojciec, tata, tym razem wyraźnie nakazał jej przybyć, być wyraźnie obecną i zapadać wszystkim w pamięć jako młoda, wesoła panna z towarzystwa. Żadnej polityki, żadnej rewolucji.

Zniknięcia Ilmeni wzbudzały plotki, do których stryj Orvas za pośrednictwem Cammona Tong z pewnością przyłożył rękę. Plotki, które szkodziły interesom Domu Hlaalu. Plotki, które jej ojca mogły kosztować władzę.

A ewentualne przejęcie władzy przez kogoś z otoczenia Orvasa byłoby klęską dla Dwóch Lamp i abolicjonizmu w Vvardenfell w ogóle.

Stryj, jakby słysząc jej myśli, wynurzył się z tłumu i stanął tuż obok, ubrany w ciemnofioletowe, ciężkie szaty, przetykane srebrną nicią i warte pewnie tyle, co kilkudziesięciu niewolników.

Ilmeni skłoniła głowę. Nie wypadało jej okazać niechęci.

— Moja bratanica! Piękniejsza z każdym dniem... Wieści o twoim niedomaganiu bardzo mnie zasmuciły. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj czujesz się dobrze, a przynajmniej lepiej?

— Już wszystko w porządku. Doskonale się czuję. Dziękuję, że się stryj pyta. Przykro mi, że stryj się tym tak martwił...

— Cieszę się, że mogę cię w takim razie poprosić do tańca.

Tańca Ilmeni nie znosiła również. Albo raczej: nic nie miała przeciwko dworskim tańcom, miała wiele przeciw tańczącym. Tym wszystkim damom i kawalerom, zajętym tylko tym, by pozwalano się im bawić, jak chcą, ubierać, jak chcą, sypiać, z kim chcą, malować się i fryzować. I by nikt nie odważył się ich zagnać do roboty, nie śmiał postawić granic, obowiązków, wyrzeczeń.

Bywały dni, gdy Ilmeni nie znosiła tego rozbawionego tłumu bardziej niż Cammona Tong. Bywały dni, gdy samo porównanie wydawało się jej niestosowne – nawet jeśli co najmniej połowa bawiących się swoje szaty i biżuterię zawdzięczała pracy niewolniczej na plantacjach.

Ale Cammona Tong przynajmniej walczyła i Ilmeni, przy całej sympatii do Cesarstwa, nie umiała przekonać samej siebie, że nie rozumie pragnienia niezależności politycznej – wolności – po prostu nie sądziła, by kluczowym i koniecznym elementem kultury Dunmerów było przeklęte niewolnictwo.

— Stryju, wszyscy wiemy, że jest stryj doskonałym tancerzem. Ja od dawna nie tańczyłam, boję się, że moja niezręczność sprawi stryjowi przykrość...

Orvas zbył jej wątpliwości uśmiechem.

— Będę prowadził. Nie warto tracić czasu na kiepskich tancerzy, nawet jeśli samemu nie czuje się zbyt pewnie. Zwłaszcza damom z rodu Dren.

Miał takie gładkie, wypielęgnowane dłonie. Dłonie, które nigdy nie zaznały pracy innej niż knucie i nieco „szlachetnej" wojaczki, przypominała sobie przez cały taniec Ilmeni, dłonie skąpane we krwi Khajitów i Argonian, i niewolników wszelkich innych ras. Niewolnicy nie mają czasu, by uczyć się dworskich tańców. Lud nie umie czytać. To hańba, co my tu wszyscy wyprawiamy.

— Nie widać po tobie choro... przerwy. Ruszasz się tak płynnie, jak dawniej.

— Dziękuję stryjowi. Komplement od tak zręcznego tancerza wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Udało się jej zabrzmieć niezłośliwie, chociaż wiedziała, że Dwie Lampy przygotowują dziś w nocy, gdy dzięki balowi większość szlachty będzie w Ebonheart, największą od lat akcję. Spróbują odbić niewolników z kilku plantacji na raz.

— Cieszę się, że dogadujesz się z Orvasem, moja droga.

Teraz ojciec. Uczepili się dzisiaj wszyscy, pomyślała Ilmeni ze złością – chociaż wiedziała, że przybycie jej, od miesięcy niewidzianej wśród dworzan (za to, wedle plotek, widywanej w prostym odzieniu wśród ludu), na bal musi wzbudzać sensację.

— Gdybym umarł... on zostanie twoim prawnym opiekunem. Dostanie się mu część majątku, a pewnie większość władzy. Lepiej, żeby cię lubił.  
Ilmeni spojrzała na ojca uważniej, zaniepokojona. W jego oczach dostrzegła, poza odruchową dla dyplomaty łagodnością, głęboką melancholię. Zmartwienie. I czułość – dla siebie, miała nadzieję.

— Dlaczego... — Ojciec był w pełni sił, daleki od starości, nie miał powodu... Nagle coś poruszyło się w jej głowie, jak dwemerska zębatka, i zrozumiała. — Stryj chce cię zabić?

Vedam uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Tak sądzę. Nie przejmuj się tym za bardzo, raczej się mu nie uda, podjąłem już pewne środki bezpieczeństwa. Więcej gwardii. Ostatni skrytobójcy skończyli jako truchła nim choćby do mnie podeszli. Ale na wszelki wypadek... — Skinął głową komuś w drugim kącie sali. — Bądź miła. Nie ma sensu do waszego ideologicznego konfliktu dokładać jeszcze prywatnych antypatii.

— Podjąłeś środki... — Czuła, jak szeroko otwierają się jej oczy. — On chce cię zabić. Nie powinieneś czegoś zrobić z nim, zamiast podejmować „środki bezpieczeństwa"? Nasłać skrytobójców na niego, na przykład? Albo przynajmniej zabrać mu pieniądze?

— To jego spadek i dziedzictwo. Nie mam do niego prawa. A co do zabójstwa... Ilmeni, proszę, nawet tak nie mów. To mój brat.

— Jemu to nie przeszkadza.

— Orvas wierzy w wielkie powstanie, upadek Cesarstwa, niepodległość Morrowind. Nie zgadzam się z jego wizją ani z jego metodami i nie pochwalam wszystkiego, co czyni, ale nie zgadzam się też często z twoimi metodami, moja droga. Wszyscy robimy to, co jak sądzimy jest najlepsze dla naszego ludu. Orvas też. Jest jeszcze tylko taki młody... Wszyscy próbujemy służyć Dunmerom. Spory ideowe nie powinny nam tego przesłaniać. — Znów to łagodne spojrzenie; i kogo ojciec próbuje przekonać, poza samym sobą? prychnęła w duszy Ilmeni, teraz, z niepokoju, naprawdę wściekła. — Jesteśmy rodziną.


End file.
